


Mulberry Bush

by Claire



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Inappropriate use of a stuffed graboid, M/M, Other, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jodi gets some new stock and Tyler's a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulberry Bush

"What do you think?" Jodi asked, as Tyler picked up the new addition to her range of Graboid souvenirs. "I had someone in Bixby run them up for me."

Tyler turned the plush toy over in his hand, wondering if he should mention that it looked kinda like a turd before deciding against it. "Very... Blanco-like." If you squinted and didn't look properly.

"Unzip his mouth," Jodi said, nodding in encouragement when Tyler just looked at her. "Go on."

Examining one end of the toy Graboid a little closer, Tyler noticed the small brown zip he'd missed on his first look. He glanced over at Jodi as he carefully pulled the zip, almost dropping the thing in surprise when three long pink tongues lolled out.

"The mouth goes far enough back that there's enough space to roll the tongues up inside," Jodi said, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I've already sold three of them to the group you had this afternoon, and I've got another ten boxes on order." She grinned at him. "Aren't they great?"

Tyler didn't answer, absently stuffing the tongues back into the toy's mouth, soft fur around his fingers, not too tight and with some wiggle room, and-- his mind flashed on the memory of an anonymous hotel. He'd crashed and burned out of Daytona, but that hadn't stopped him from fucking Jake? Jack? Too cute and barely legal and Tyler had made him keep part of the mascot outfit on when he'd fucked him.

"Tyler?"

Jodi's voice catapulted him back to reality and couldn't stop his face from flushing when he realised he was hard.

"How much?" He waved the toy, grateful that there was a counter between the two of them.

"Twenty dollars," she replied. "A bargain, if you ask me."

Tyler pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, fishing out the one note in there. "Can I owe you ten?" _Please say yes, please say yes--_ "You know I'm good for it."

Jodi frowned slightly and for one brief, awful moment Tyler thought she was going to say no. "I guess so, but why do you want it?"

"It's for my niece," he lied, thrusting the ten at her. "It's her birthday soon."

"I didn't realise you had a niece." Jodi took the money from him.

"Yeah, my sister's girl. Great kid. Very into things with tongues," Tyler rambled as he made his way quickly to the door. "Well, gotta go, Jodi; see you tomorrow." He didn't wait for her goodbye.

Tyler felt the sweat prickle on his hands as he walked back to Desert Jack's, suddenly worried that Nancy would appear from somewhere and ask him what he was doing. Or, oh god, even worse, _Burt_. Which was ridiculous. He was a grown man, for god's sake. If he wanted to go back to the privacy of his own home and fuck a plush Graboid then who was anyone else to make comments?

His new-found resolve didn't stop him from jogging all the way back to his, though.

Taking three attempts to actually get the key into the lock to his place, Tyler finally closed the door behind him, locking out Perfection and the rest of the valley and everything that wasn't the toy clutched tightly in his hand.

Without bothering to turn on the lights, he made his way to the bedroom, jacket thrown over a chair and boots toed off before he stripped out of the rest of his clothes, dropping them carelessly on the floor.

The bed creaked slightly as he climbed onto it, old and familiar and probably the first thing he should have replaced when he'd had the money instead of buying the new refrigerator and the bigger TV that only got shitty reception down in the valley anyway.

Settling back, he opened the plush Graboid's mouth, the zip disturbingly loud in the silence as the tongues tumbled out, falling softly against his thigh. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, hard and hot and pulse dancing under his skin, Tyler ran the toy over his balls and up his cock.

Pushing the head of his cock into the toy's mouth, Tyler groaned. It was too soft, too furry, too not like what he'd always imagined El Blanco to feel like, but it was the closest he was going to get. He might think about it in the middle of the night, but even he wasn't stupid enough to put his dick anywhere near El Blanco. Not yet, anyway.

He pressed in further, barely getting another couple of inches of in before the head of his cock hit a barrier of fabric, line of stitches scratching lightly over his sensitive skin.

Fingers tightening around the base of his cock, Tyler moved, fucking into the toy Graboid's mouth, each thrust making the tongues bounce over his balls. When he closed his eyes he could almost imagine the tongues moving of their own accord, slippery and resolute as one of them pushed inside him, could almost feel the rough leathery hide under his touch instead of the soft fake fur. Could almost taste--

"Blanco--"

Tyler's hips snapped upwards as he came, pumping come into the toy still wrapped around his cock. Slumping back after his orgasm had washed through him, Tyler pulled the toy off his dick and dropped it next to him.

"Well, fuck," he muttered, hand scrubbing over his face.

He looked over at the plush Graboid, lying on its side with his come dribbling slowly out of its mouth like a perverted testament. Knocking the toy onto the floor, Tyler turned over, mashed his pillow into a semblance of comfort and waited for the sleep that he knew would be long time in coming.

And less than a mile away, El Blanco tasted the air with his tongues and started to move.


End file.
